In the Shadows of the Night
by kaution
Summary: *this is a short chap fic* A/U. Bulma is 15 and in search of the DragonBalls. she meets up w/Vegeta and gets in a lot of trouble.
1. Pro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DB/Z/GT so plz don't sue me. Enjoy the fic though :Þ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the Shadows of the Night  
  
"Ugh, I am so sick of living here" Bulma said to herself as she wrote a note to her parents saying "goodbye". She was running away to look for the Dragon Balls. After the note was finished, Bulma walked quietly out of the huge house her father owned because of Capsule Corp. She closed the front door behind her slowly, not wanting to wake her mother. Bulma took a capsule out of her bag and threw it on the ground. A black motorcycle appeared in its place. The 15 year-old hopped on the bike and took off into the dark night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A handsome young man in his late teens walked down the long corridor of the castle. He had on Royal Sayjian clothing, armor, and his family crest on the chain around his neck. Vegeta, the Prince of Sayjians was the strongest warrior on Vegetasie. He was the one who destroyed civilizations, empires, and slaughtered millions. Sayjians were the most bloodthirsty race in the universe; Vegeta was the worst. He loved the thrill of a fight, the cries of his innocent victims, and shear sport of the hunt.  
  
Vegeta walked into the cargo bay hoping the ship was ready yet. His mission was to find the woman who would one day defeat the Sayjian race in the future. He walked onto the bridge and took his seat. 'This is going to be an interesting mission' he thought as the ship went into space.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The bike's engine roared as Bulma raced down the road at top speed. The trees sped by like blurs; she passed the houses about a half-hour ago. Bulma wondered if she did the right thing, leaving her family to search for a legendary magic. She shook the thought out of her head. "Yes, I did the right thing. I was really unhappy there. I needed to get away from it all. Father wanted to give me the company for me to run, but why would I want to stay behind a desk all day, not seeing me family at all. The man lost his mind before I was even born" she said to herself. The Dragon radar beeped as she entered the next town. The first Dragon Ball was close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok here's the prologue. tell me wat u think i need reviews :Þ i'm workin on the first chapter right now so it won't b much longer. 


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT....  
  
Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma entered the small town that looked a little empty. The houses were small and quaint but they were also bare. No bushes, no trees, no nothing.  
  
Bulma stopped the bike to check the radar. It beeped faster and a map showed up telling her where to look. She looked around the place where she stood trying to figure out where everyone was. As she turned, the radar beeped even faster and Bulma noticed something sparkle out of the corner of her eye. She walked toward it. It looked like a big, glowing rock, only round and with 3 stars in the middle. Bulma picked it up and stared at it for a while. She moved it around in her hands, throwing it up in the air seeing how light it was for its large size.  
  
'It's a little bigger than I thought, but at least I found 1' she thought to herself. She put the Dragon Ball in her bag and went back to the bike. She was about to start the engine when she heard something move. She swung around, holding her gun out in front of her for protection. A small, fat pig rolled out from behind a house. He had on, what looked like, a green army suit. He cowered behind his knees, thinking that Bulma wouldn't notice him change forms. Smoke appeared around him, a "Pop" noise happened, and a Grizzly Bear stood where the pig had been.  
  
"A shape-shifter," Bulma said aloud, "I've never seen one of those before. You must be Oolong the Terrible then. I've heard great things about you." Bulma didn't seem scared by Oolong's form. She placed the gun back in the holder on her left leg.  
  
"Uhh yeah, I AM Oolong the Terrible and if I were you I'd run" he said unsure of himself.  
  
"I'm not scared and I'm not going to run. You can turn back to your pig form now." Bulma was very relaxed. She wasn't afraid of anything, especially a shape-shifting pig! The smoke reappeared and Oolong turned back to his original form, a short perverted pig. He walked toward Bulma.  
  
"Where are you going in the dead of night without an escort?" Oolong wanted to go with her. He was tired of scaring away visitors from the town. All the residents had left years ago, and he had made a name for himself.  
  
"I'm looking for all the Dragon Balls. I really don't need an escort, but I could use the company. Come on you can come with me. But NO funny business!!!" Bulma turned back around starting the engine of the motorcycle. She waved to Oolong to hop on, but he had left. He came out of a house a second later with a small green sac. He tied it to the back of the bike and hopped on behind Bulma. She shook her head and took off. They left the ghost town in search of the other 6 Dragon Balls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ok i'm working on the second chapter. come on i need some reviews here so i can make the next chapters better :Þ c ya lata 


	3. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.....  
  
Chapter 2 `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It was a short time that Vegeta was in his room, lying on his bed, when a short (even shorter than Veggie-head), stubby Sayjian knocked on his door waking the Prince up.  
  
"What!!" he yelled.  
  
"Y-you are w-w-wanted in the c-conference room s-s-s-s-sire" stuttered the warrior. Dying at the hands of Frieza would be better than dealing with Vegeta's temper he felt. He heard the Prince mumble something and felt the door slide open quickly. Vegeta walked past him saying "stupid shrimp" with a smirk on his face.  
  
`~`~`~`  
  
'Why does this fool have to tell me what to do?! I've done this too many times to be told how to get a prisoner, and kill them. He'll be the next one to go...' thought Vegeta. The Chief of Security was going over the tactics to get the woman who would cause the collapse of the Sayjian Empire. Vegeta knew all of this so stood up to leave when his advisor motioned him to come and listen to him. Vegeta walked over to the corner.  
  
"She is a smart woman, do not underestimate her. She will one day find a way to rule the Sayjians. She will not be able crack as easily as the rest. She will be a hard opponent." The old man was very wise, and he did know that all these things would happen. However, he did not know what the future brang for his young Prince.  
  
'A WOMAN?!?! How could a woman cause the collapse of the Sayjian Empire? She won't even be able to walk when I'm done with her. It won't even be that hard; humans are the weakest beings in the universe. This will be an easy battle!' he thought. His arrogance and pride was taking over. Vegeta never knew that this was going to be an even harder battle than he thought.  
  
`~`~`~`  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall of the ship in boredom. It was a long journey to Earth and he had had enough of training (ya like that would ever happen). It would take at least another few days or so to reach Earth and there was really nothing to do. Vegeta wondered who he was fighting. Was she really that strong willed? Could she defeat the Sayjians? His mind was running wild and he started to get a headache. His mind was clouding over with these questions and Vegeta did not have the answers.  
  
He entered his room and flopped down on his bed. He heard a growl coming from his closet so he went to investigate. Vegeta slid the door open to see his pet; a black Rottweiler with blood-shot eyes, looking angrily at him.  
  
"For one thing, why are you here for? And for another, why are you mad at me?" Vegeta leaned his back against the side of the doorframe, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. Phoenix, his pet, sat down and yawned exposing his razor-sharp teeth. He hunched his shoulders and lay down. Vegeta shook his head and muttered, "I suppose you will have to come with me. But you are not to do anything unless I say."  
  
He looked out his window to see stars shooting by as blurs of gold light. "This is going to be very interesting." he said to no one in particular.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~` ok finally finished ( I have a really good idea for the next chapter, but i need 2 figure something out 1st. c ya in a while :Þ 


	4. 3

ch4 ~~~~~~  
  
As Vegeta exited the small space pod, he had to cover his eyes from the brightness of the Earth's sun. 'Mental note: blow that thing up later' he thought. All his men were lined up awaiting orders.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Go find her!" he yelled. "Zarbon and Jeice, you two come with me"  
  
"Yes sir" they said in unison. The three took off.  
  
  
  
~~Bulma&Oolong~~  
  
Oolong noticed 3 white streaks of light in the sky. Bulma turned as he nudged her ribs. "What now?" she asked the annoying little pig.  
  
"What do you think those things are?"  
  
"I don't know, lets go see"  
  
"No I-I really don't f-feel like it"  
  
"Baby" she mumbled. They followed the trail until they douched down just a mile from there.  
  
~~Vegeta~~  
  
"Prince Vegeta, do you feel that ki presence?" asked Jeice. He looked to the west, the direction of Bulma and Oolong.  
  
"Ahh yes" replied the Prince. 'That must be of the girl' he thought. Vegeta turned to the two and told them their orders for the capture. A few moments later they could hear the motor of Bulma's motorcycle, even though it was half a mile away.  
  
~~B&O~~  
  
The trees were slowly fading behind them as they rode. Huge cliffs and mountains rose in the distance. Bulma slowed as they reached nearer to the Sayjians, although not known to them yet.  
  
She and Oolong got off the bike and she turned it into its capsule form and put it in her pocket. They hid behind a bush as they heard 3 deep voices. Oolong was so scared that he kept shaking. Bulma whispered to him, "If you're that scared, turn into a bird and fly a little way from here"  
  
Vegeta turned his head toward the bush that they were hidden behind. Bulma wondered how the hell he was able to hear her. Oolong fly out from behind the bush and so the two other Sayjians thought it was only him. Vegeta, however, knew better. He walked a little closer and faded.  
  
Bulma didn't know where he went. 'How could he just disappear like that?' she wondered. She felt a presence behind her and turned slowly to see Vegeta. As she tried to take off, he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. "So this is the woman I'm supposed to kill?" Vegeta said with sarcasm in his voice. "How pitiful, you aren't even a good match for me"  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are but I suggest you let me go, now" she answered angrily with a hint of fright in her voice.  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you not know who I am?"  
  
"No"  
  
"The richest and most powerful woman in the world" she was lying, partly. She WAS rich and powerful, but not that much. Vegeta realised this and said, "I do not think so. You may be rich but you are certainly not powerful. Your ki is very high for a human but far too low to survive a fight with one of my weakest men."  
  
"What the hell is ki?" she asked gritting her teeth.  
  
"Power level" he said simply. He began to walk back to the others, practically dragging her along.  
  
"Prince, is THAT who you are to assassinate?" said Zarbon.  
  
"Capture yes, assassinate, no"  
  
"Right your highness"  
  
Zarbon and Jeice got in their pods leaving Vegeta to fight it out with Bulma. She managed to kick him in the crotch and run to the edge of the cliff. A rock broke off and sent Bulma falling into the rapids.  
  
"Now I have to save her?" mumbled Vegeta in annoyance. He flew down and caught Bulma in mid air. She held on to his neck tightly as he flew her up to where the pod was. He set her down and she backed off bumping into the pod.  
  
"How did you just do that?" she asked a bit frightened.  
  
"I can fly" Vegeta walked past her and opened the pod. He shoved her in making sure to know her out so she wouldn't struggle. He got in and they took off into space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ok I kno the first chapters r really short and freaky but the next ones will be longer I promise! Thx lata ^.^ 


End file.
